


Instincts

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsrabbit, chase and yearn.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, a Sterek one! Written for Friday’s words from sterekdrabbles, and a lot happier than the [Derek feels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847911) one I just posted. =D
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174574435587).)

Stiles put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh when Derek watched the rabbit. They’d been out walking in the preserve and ran into a wild rabbit. Derek watched its every little move, his whole body trembling slightly, and Stiles knew he yearned to chase.

“You’re such a good boy,” he said and patted Derek on the shoulder, and Derek twitched before looking up at Stiles, clearly unimpressed, and hadn’t he been in his wolf form he surely would have rolled his eyes. “Such a good boy.”

Derek huffed and looked back to the rabbit, his nose twitching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
